A mobile device is a class of mobile computing devices that include features of a smartphone and a tablet. Typically, a mobile device may have a diagonal display that measures between 5.1 and 6.99 inches. Mobile devices may also include touch screen displays that allow for mobile web browsing and viewing multimedia content.